New Start: First Week in Kalos
by GiGiandElla
Summary: (AU.) Young trainer Ash Ketchum and his mother move to the Kalos Region into an apartment building, where Ash meets his new friends and new love interest Serena. (AmourShipping.) (Rated T for depression, mentions of suicide, blood, violence, and swearing.)


Serena was gazing out the window of the multi-room apartment, her brown hair shining in the sun and her blue eyes staring off into the distance. Her peaceful moment ended when a younger blonde haired girl with blue eyes came bursting through one of the seven rooms and ran around in circles, catching off guard and getting her attention. Slowly running out the same door panting, the little girl's older brother with the same eye and hair colors as her came out and panted. He sent out his only best invention, the Aipom Arm, to grab the girl running around. Sure enough, it got her. Serena sighed at the scene, it happens all the time. "Bonnie, knock it off! You know that was dumb running under a weak shelf like that!", the boy yelled at his sister, "Gosh, okay! I didn't think it would fall on me like that, Clemont! Asshole!", she yelled back at him, Serena rolled her eyes, "Clemont, stop worrying. Bonnie, watch the language. Geez.", she calmly said to the two. Bonnie glared away from them, "I'm not sure who taught him, but he taught me.", she said about Clemont as the robot arm put her back down, Clemont glared right at her, "WHAT?! You didn't need to tell her that, you little bitch!", he snapped.

The three stopped their unpleasant conversation when they heard someone knock, "Hello, excuse me? Is this apartment 612? It's not on this side of the door!", an unfamiliar voice said from the other side. The voice sounds like a young boy, no older than 10 or 12. "Um, yes. Come in!", Serena said as Clemont and Bonnie settled down. The boy opened the door and walked in, a Pikachu perched on his shoulder. The boy has raven hair and brown eyes with 'N' shaped marks on his face, Serena was blushing lightly.

"Oh, um, I'm Serena.", she quickly stopped blushing and introduced herself, "I'm Clemont, and this is my sister Bonnie.", Clemont said introducing himself and Bonnie, "Hi!", Bonnie greeted, "I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu.", the boy introduced himself and his Pikachu, "Pika Pikachu!", Pikachu spoke, "It's nice to meet you all, I take it you're my roommates?", Ash continued. Bonnie gave a cute look, "Yeah, and your Pikachu is SO CUTE!", she said, her eyes sparkling, "Pika...Chu...", Pikachu said, blushing, "Aw, thanks.", Ash answered sweetly.

Three other kids trainers walked in, two boys and one girl, one of the boys has black hair and eyes, the other one of the boys has orange hair and silver eyes, and the girl has darker skin and brown hair and green eyes. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here.", the black haired boy said looking at Ash, "I don't recognize him. What's he doing here?", the orange haired responded looking at Ash too, "He's probably a trespasser.", the brown haired girl added, also looking at Ash. Ash was not amused, "Great...", he said in an annoyed tone, "Pika, Pikachu!", Pikachu said defensively.

The three went to attack Ash without pokemon, but Ash threw them good. "Nice try, assholes.", Ash said, "Of course you don't know me, I'm just moving into this region.", he continued, Pikachu nodded in agreement, "Chu!", it said toughly. "Wait, you're our new roommate?", the orange haired boy said, "Oh, God. Whoops!", the black haired boy said, "We're sorry, this is really embarrassing.", the brown haired girl apologized, "Oh, it's fine. That's the forth nicest anyone been to me since I got here.", Ash said in a forgiving tone, "Jesus Christ.", Serena said in response.

Ash smiled at them, "How about you introduce yourselves? Your friends already did.", he said. "I'm Tierno, welcome to the neighborhood.", the black haired boy said, "I'm Shauna.", the brown haired girl said, "And I'm Trevor.", the orange haired boy said, finishing it. "I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu. We came all the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto region.", Ash said, "Pika Pikachu!", Pikachu said. "Uh, mind if I take a picture of Pikachu? I'm scrap-booking all different pokemon I've seen.", Trevor asked, "Pika?", Pikachu asked, "Be my guest.", Ash answered. Trevor took a quick picture of Pikachu, "Perfect, thanks!", Trevor said politely, Ash put on a 'you're welcome' smile. There was knocking again, "Uh, come in!", Serena said.

This time, it was a blue haired 17-year-old boy, a pink haired 17-year-old girl, and a Meowth that walked in. "Ash!", the three said to Ash happily, "Oh. These are my frenemies, Jessie and James and a talking Meowth. They're Team Rocket members.", Ash explained, "REFORMED Team Rocket members.", Jessie corrected, "So good to see you again, twerp!", James said, ruffling Ash's hair. Ash swatted away his hands and fixed his own hair, "I love a good welcoming committee, but why did you show up?", he asked, "To be honest, it's something we regret telling you. This Gary Oak, well... He died. Aimed a gun at his head and pulled the trigger.", Meowth answered.

"It was on the news in the Kanto region.", Jessie explained, "He couldn't stand taking it anymore, I guess.", James added, "Sorry to kill the mood, but we had to say.", Meowth continued. "Oh, Gary...I...huh...", Ash said, looking at the floor, "Pika Pi...", Pikachu responded sadly, "May he rest in piece...", Bonnie said, failing to make anything better. "I am so sorry, Ash.", Serena spoke, "You guys were close, weren't you?", Clement asked, "Very, once.", Ash answered, still staring down at the wooden floor. Jessie and James handed him a piece of paper, "We went investigating and found this note where he killed himself.", James said as Ash took it, "We didn't bother reading it, we know how hard this is for you.", Jessie added as she, James, and Meowth started to leave, "Hope we didn't ruin your first day here, Ash Ketchum, bye.", Meowth said as the three left the building. Ash sighed.

Another boy walked in, he has skin somewhat like Shauna's with green hair and blue eyes, "Gee, that was depressing.", the boy said, slowly walking over to Ash, "Well, to change subjects, I'm Sawyer.", he continued, Ash smiled a bit, "I guess you heard us before, you know, our names.", he said, "Pika Pi.", Pikachu added, Sawyer nodded. Ash went sad again, "Well, could one of you read this note? I don't think that I can do it.", he asked before giving it to Tierno. Tierno, Shauna, Trevor, and Sawyer read over it to read the words.

" _...Dear world, If you're reading this, I'm gone by now. Here's the reason why..._ ", Tierno read before handing it to Shauna, " _...I thought if I could boost my ego and lower others', I'd be confident and tough enough to compete in the Kanto League. I didn't think I'd lower people's self-esteem all that much..._ ", she read before handing it to Trevor, " _...A few innocent trainers, trainers I mocked, killed themselves, I got them to. I don't want anyone else to die because of me..._ ", he read before handing it to Sawyer, " _...So there you have it, why I took the same leave as them. Signed Gary Oak from Pallet Town, goodbye..._ ", he finished before handing it to Ash, Ash stared over the note before letting out a weak chuckle.

"Oh, that Gary... He mocked me too, but I didn't think it'd go THAT far either.", Ash said very sad and shakily, "Pika Pika.", Pikachu added as it tapped it's owners's shoulder with it's five-toed forepaw, "Well... May he rest in peace...", Ash continued, taking his hat off holding it up against his chest. All the other kids went silent, at least he sounded better the second time. Bonnie opened up her yellow bag, a tiny orange Pokemon named Dedenne popped out, "H-Hey, have you ever seen this cute Pokemon before?", she said trying to cheer poor Ash up, "De Ne Ne Ne!", Dedenne greeted. Ash put his hat back on, "No actually, I haven't.", he said as he used his Kalos Region Pokedex.

 _"Dedenne, the Antenna Pokemon: It's whiskers serve as antennas. By sending and receiving electrical waves, it can communicate with others over vast distances."_ , the older Pokedex explained. Ash lightly smiled again and puts his hat back on, he always liked meeting new Pokemon. "Awesome. So, Dedenne, does Bonnie take good care of you?", he asked Dedenne, "De Ne. De Ne Ne Ne Ne.", it answered him, "Oh. So you're Clemont's right now, huh? Well, it's great to hear that she does a good job.", Ash responded. Everyone else besides Pikachu was confused, "Did you just... talk to it?", Serena asked, "Family gift. I could translate Pokemon, no matter what species.", Ash answered, "What is happening?!", Sawyer shouted, Shauna and Tierno laughed, "Oi, yoi, yoi...", Trevor said and facepalmed.

After all their Pokemon met and other stuff, Ash got word from his mother that she can't come but chose his room for him, and he actually liked it.

 ** _As the journey continues..._**

 ** _(I wanted to write that :3)_**


End file.
